Battle Scars
by mediarama
Summary: Razer loses a battle against an irritable dinosaur and needs medical attention. Fortunately, doctor Aya is in the house.


The Svarian dinosaur proved to be a more challenging foe than they had anticipated. Five rows of razor-sharp teeth, three spiked tails, and a bad attitude.

"Hey, buddy- woah!- we're just trying to help!" Hal exclaimed, dodging an attack from one of the spiked tails.

The dinosaur stamped its twelve feet and roared.

"This is pointless. Evidently, it does not want our help."

Hal shot Razer a sharp look.

"We're not leaving it. It's hurt and we're going to help it."

Razer sighed. Typical Green Lantern heroics.

"Fine. But you're going about it all wrong."

Beyond impatient, Razer flew ahead. The dinosaur, already irritable, snapped at him. The higher Razer flew, the higher it stretched until it was only standing on six legs. He readied his ring-

"Razer, stop!" Hal cried

- and unleashed energy that knocked the dinosaur over. But before it fell, the Svarian dinosaur used its little-known, last-ditch weapon: it spit acid right at Razer. Caught by surprise, he was slow to dodge and the acid hit his left side.

"Augh!"

"Razer!"

"Just heal the stupid creature, Jordan," Razer said as he landed.

"You require medical attention as well," Aya contributed. "Perhaps I should escort you back to the Interceptor."

"Negative, Aya. You're the only one with the know-how to help this guy. Kilowog can tend to our little hero."

"I don't need his help," Razer snapped

"Come on and quit your complainin'," Kilowog retorted.

And so, under protest, Razer allowed himself to be escorted back to the ship. He grudgingly let Kilowog tend to his wounds, managing to listen to the inevitable pseudo-lecture in silence.

"Now stay here while I check on Jordan and Aya."

Razer simply crossed his arms. He winced, however, when pain shot through his chest and shoulder. Kilowog shook his head and left. Razer was left alone in the sterile white room. He gave the sergeant a few minutes to leave before he stood and walked to the infirmary door.

The door slid open to reveal Aya. She took in the situation- Razer trying to leave in spite of his injuries- and her expression shifted subtly. She looked almost stern.

"Razer, your wounds are serious. You require rest."

"I am perfectly fine." Razer tried to pass by Aya, but she blocked the door. She was impressively stubborn.

"You are not. Please return to the bed and rest." Although it sounded like a polite request, Razer could see the subtle stubbornness in her face. Sometimes, she refused to take "no" for an answer. It shouldn't be surprising for a nav computer for a ship powered by sheer willpower.

Razer sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win. "Fine. But I assure you this is unnecessary."

Aya followed him as he returned to the infirmary's rather uncomfortable bed.

"I fail to see why I cannot simply rest in my quarters."

Aya tapped a few buttons on the nearby control panel. "You have a history of not tending to your personal needs."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He was practically sulking.

Aya looked up and fixed him with a penetrating stare. "You refuse to recharge your ring before battle, among other characteristics antithetical to one's basic drive to care for oneself."

Razer frowned. "You have described everyone on this ship, including yourself."

Aya's stare remained fixated on him as she processed this information. "You are correct," she replied with finality, as if this didn't make the entire situation ironic.

"Then why are you fussing over _me_? Shouldn't you be bothering the others too?"

"I do. However that does not change the present situation."

Razer sighed irritably and settled back against the pillows. "What do you propose I do during this resting period?"

Aya's sternness faded and a look of triumph replaced it.

"I could tell you amusing jokes that Hal Jordan taught me."

Razer groaned. "Do yourself a favor and delete those from your database. I doubt they are actually amusing."

Aya reconsidered. Razer wondered if she had actually wiped that data out or, more likely, sorted it into a folder called "questionable jokes."

"I am afraid my database holds little that can be considered entertaining. I do not know stories that you would not know yourself."

"It is fine. I will simply rest in silence."

"Very well."

But Aya didn't depart. She simply stood next to Razer's bed. Razer gave her a questioning look.

"Is there something else?"

"Your bandages must be changed once every thirty-seven-point-five minutes for the first three hours."

"Yes, and you have about twenty-seven minutes until then."

Aya looked down at him, completely calm and without self-consciousness. "I wish to remain until you are well."

Razer couldn't contain a slight smile. "Very well."

A peaceful silence ensued. There wasn't a need to speak; her presence more than made up for any lack of conversation. Not surprisingly, Razer dozed off about five-point-three minutes later.

Aya placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Sleep well, Razer."


End file.
